


Late Nights

by MemeMouse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Late at Night, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeMouse/pseuds/MemeMouse
Summary: Shikamaru thinks Neji looks like an angel when he sleeps.





	Late Nights

Shikamaru loved Neji.

Especially at this time of night.

The normally flawless Hyuga was wrapped up in the sheets, hair tangled, spread on the pillow like a halo. He always looked so peaceful when he slept.

Every time that he was awake to see Neji asleep like this felt like a blessing.

Shikamaru had lent himself up on his elbow to get a better look at his sleeping lover.

He absentmindedly reached out and touched a lock of the long chocolate hair, twirling it between his fingers.

"Must you watch me sleep?" Neji groggily asked, his voice low and fillled with sleep.

Shikamaru smirked softly, catching Neji's eyes opening. Those gorgeous opal eyes reminding him of the moon.

Yeah, he definitely loved him.

"When you stop looking like this, I'll stop watching you."

Neji raised a hand to cup Shikamaru's face, thumb grazing over his lips, which Shikamaru pressed a kiss to, before pulling him down for the real thing.

Their lips pressed together lightly, a barely there kiss before Shikamaru added a bit more pressure. He shifted his body until he was leaning right above Neji, deepening the kiss once he got into a confortable position.

His long haired lover let out a light moan into the kiss, moving his hand to grip the back of the Nara's head and pull him in even closer.

Shikamaru flicked his tongue out, tempting Neji's to play, the sparks shooting through his body just as they did with their first kiss. Neji moaned again before retracting his tongue and moving his head back, letting out a ragged breath as he did so.

His fingers played with the short brown hairs at the nape of Shikamaru's neck while he caught his breath, forehead resting against his boyfriends own.

"What are you doing awake, my love?"

A smokey chuckle was his answer. "Believe it or not, I just couldn't fall asleep, troublesome as it is." He moved from above Neji to lay down beside him.

He could feel those ivory eyes watching his every move. He turned his body to face Neji, his lover doing the same.

A pale hand returned, stroking the back of his head again, raking through his hair, a move Neji knew relaxed him.

Dark eyes closed as Shikamaru sighed and willed his body to relax. He moaned as nails scratched at his head, digging in all the right places. Somehow he knew exactly where to push, like he had a map to the Nara's skull.

His tan arm reached out, grabbing Neji's waist, pulling him closer. He didn't stop until he was lay on his back, a head resting on his chest and a pale leg draped over his own.

The hand assaulting his head moved down to play with his chest, Neji's nails scraping down to the trail of hair leading into the waistband of his boxers, only to slide back up to where he started.

He hummed a moan, closing his eyes, his own hands starting to trail through Neji's amazingly long hair. He loved it when his lover was open with him like this, Neji usually wasn't this affectionate but being half asleep, his guard was down.

Shikamaru leaned down slightly to press a kiss onto the Hyuga's forehead, squeezing him closer again. He opened his eyes to see the moon like orbs staring back, half lidded. He knew he was done for.

He was hopelessly in love.

He tilted Neji's chin up to kiss him again,

closing his eyes as he deepened it. His hand then grabbed the pale one on his chest and placed it against his face again.

He felt Neji smile into the kiss, his lovers hand pulling his face down again to get a better angle. God, he's sexy when he's like this, letting go, taking control.

Shikamaru slid both of his hands around Neji's waist, grabbing and pulling him on top, so he would be straddling him. He started stroking down Neji's sides, lightly grinding him onto his half hard cock.

His hair fell, covering them like a waterfall when he leaned down, his hands either side of Shikamaru's head. He started grinding down slowly, looking down into dark smokey eyes.

"You're supposed to be trying to fall asleep."

"Mhmm, I changed my mind."

"You've got to get up early in the morning."

"I will."

Neji leaned down to kiss Shikamaru again, thrusting his tongue in the younger males mouth, grinding down in sync with his tongue's movements.

Suddenly the back of his head was grabbed, the other arm wrapping around his waist and he was flipped onto his back, Shikamaru on top, sliding between his legs, ravishing his mouth.

Neji gasped, disturbing the kiss when he felt a hand dive into his boxers, squeezing his cock. Fully hard at this point, Shikamaru started stroking his boyfriend to full hardness, moving down to kiss and suck at his neck.

"Fuck babe." Neji hissed. "Don't leave any ah marks, I've got a meeting with Hiashi mmh in the morning."

Shikamaru smirked, "Ok, no visible marks, gotcha." He moved down a pale chest, flicking his tongue against a pink nipple before closing his mouth around it and sucking.

"Ah!"

Neji's hand grabbed the back of Shikamaru's head, pressing him into his chest, arching his back slightly. He gave the bud one last lick before moving on, trailing wet kisses down Neji's stomach, into the little trail of hair starting at his belly button.

"Shika-aah." Neji was practically keening now. The Nara made a mental note to try this again, Neji being more vocal when he was half asleep was a major turn on. He placed one more kiss above the boxers before he pulled them off.

Ah, yes, this is his favourite sight. Neji, bathed in moonlight, cheeks dusted pink, fully naked and hard.

Yes, Shikamaru was truly blessed to be able to view him like this.

He stood up, quickly disposing of his own boxers while searching for the bottle of lube in his nightstand. Finding it, he brought it into the light, finding it almost empty. He'd have to grab a new bottle soon.

Shikamaru climbed back onto the bed, sliding back in between Neji's waiting legs. He leaned down, giving his love another sloppy kiss, grinding himself against the Hyuga's own hardness.

"Hurry, Shika." Neji was practically sobbing, breathing shallow but fast. Reaching up he twirled some of the dark hair of his lover between two fingers before sliding his hand down Shikamaru's chest.

Tanned hands shook the little bottle and opened the lid, squirting the liquid onto three fingers and coating them properly. He moved his hand down, fingers ghosting over Neji's hole before one slipped in, all the way.

White eyes opened as their owner let out a gasp, moving to watch Shikamaru as he thrust that finger in and out. Eyes met as another finger was added, stretching the tight hole and searching for that one spot that would make Nej-

"Fuck."

Ah, there it is. Shikamaru angled his fingers to brush against it again, and again, and again. He pulled the two fingers out, three thrust back in.

Neji groaned, back arching as his spot was hit again, hands bunching in the duvet. The fingers kept stretching him, pumping in and out until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Shit, Shik- hah now! Please!"

Fingers were pulled out and something much larger was pushing against his entrance. He tried to relax, feeling Shikamaru's cock sinking in to him, inch by inch, agonisingly slow.

Finally, he bottomed out, letting out a breath and glancing down, seeing moonlit eyes staring back. God he loved those eyes.

"Hold on my love, I'm not planning on going slow."

He lifted a leg onto his shoulder at the same time as Neji reached back, arms bent, holding onto the bars of the headboard.

Shikamaru pulled back and slammed forward, giving a few experimental thrusts before thrusting in at a brutal pace. Neji groaned, keeping his grip tight as he was impaled over and over.

A kiss was placed against his knee, short and sweet before Shikamaru moved up to his thigh, finding a spot and sucking a hickey onto it.

Neji couldn't keep the noises from spilling out, becoming louder as they carried on. Suddenly, Shikamaru changed angles and hit his prostate head on, making him scream and causing him to see stars.

He felt the smirk against his leg before the Nara slowed down, dropping his leg around a tan waist instead and dropped down onto his elbows to place a clumsy kiss against his lips.

Neji wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders, deepening the kiss to try and silence the sound coming from him. He felt his lover start to move again, this time holding onto Neji's hips, keeping the right angle, sweat dripping down his neck.

Shikamaru broke the kiss to start kissing the pale neck again, moaning into his skin. "I love you Nej." He reached a hand to start pumping the Hyuga's forgotten member until Neji arched off the bed with a silent scream, coming between their bodies.

A few thrusts later, Shikamaru groaned then released deep inside Neji, collapsing on top of him, breathing into the crook of his neck.

"Love you so much" he whispered against his shoulder before placing a kiss there.

"I love you too, Idiot" Neji huffed out, trying to catch his breath. He stroked his hands through short dark hair again until Shikamaru pulled himself up and out of him, flopping down next to him.

Neji turned his back to him, an obvious invitation, and he took it, pressing his front flush against his lovers back, wrapping his arms around a pale waist, placing kisses to his shoulder.

"Nej?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Hmm, what for?"

"Choosing me."


End file.
